Yami to Hikari
by Aika08
Summary: My first Tsubasa oneshot! Opposites may seem as they are, but they're actually so much more... KuroFai friendship/ slight romance if you squint REALLY hard! Title means "Dark and Light" in Japanese. R&R, please!


**_I'M ALIIIIIIVE!!! And shock-and-horror, I brought a Tsubasa story to the table! I've wanted to write a KuroFai story for quite some time, so this little sucker was born. I guess if you look at it, this could be a friendship or a romance story, so I'll leave to your imagination. Well, enjoy the story!_**

_Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona belong to **CLAMP** (until I get my lawsuit finished... XD)_

* * *

Shimofuri Town– a place where everyone worshiped the principle of 'yin-and-yang,' and where exact opposites balanced each other out; heaven with earth, fire with water, and day with night. It was also the exact place where the group had landed in search for another feather.

Unfortunately, after a long day of searching and "questioning" on Kurogane's part, they all had finally decided to settle down in a nearby tower, where night had already fallen. Syaoran and his dear Princess Sakura had already fallen asleep, whilst the little 'manjuu bun' Mokona was happily talking to the other Mokona that was so far away from her.

Meanwhile, outside the tower, where the luminous white moon seemed to perfectly blend in with the black sky, Kurogane was silently looking out to said sky, clearly pondering the lifestyle of the town they had landed in.

" Tch, all this 'yin-and-yang' bullcrap is starting to get on my nerves! I mean really, 'opposites' are meant to be just that; never together or **working** together.." Kurogane grunted.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Kuro-rin," a familiar voice cooed.

Kurogane didn't even have to turn around to know that it was that annoying mage, Fai, who constantly seemed to find a way to get involved in his deep thinking, no matter how silent he stayed. Always having that stupid fake smile, acting cheery 24/7; it was just enough to annoy him. In other words, Fai D. Flowright was the **"anti"** him.

Turning around, Kurogane faced the blond wizard with his trademark glare. "First of all, it's _Kurogane_, and furthermore, why aren't you asleep?"

Hearing this, Fai chuckled a bit. "Well, that's a goofy question, Kuro-puu! It's because it's a lot more fun to be with you!"

"How ironic, because I feel the exact opposite about you." Kurogane stated bluntly. "By the way, what were you blathering on about before?"

"Oh, just about how I think you're being a bit stubborn on the whole 'yin/yang' philosophy," said Fai, taking a seat next to his grumpy friend. Smiling, Fai turned to face him. "Now, what exactly has you dead-set on not believing in it?"

"What are you, some sort of psychiatrist?" Kurogane sneered.

"Well in your case, Kuro-coco, I might as well be!" Fai giggled. "Now start talking."

Kurogane sighed. "Look, I just think that the whole principle of this place is pointless. As far as I know, opposites don't mix. For example: fire and water. Everyone knows that water would put out fire without any trouble, so how could they ever 'work together' to do something good?"

"Hmm... when you put it that way, you may have a point." Fai said, scratching his head. "But think of it this way; Fire is basically a form of heat, which can come in different forms. Am I right?"

Kurogane nodded. "Yeah, your point?

"Well, think of the fire as _lava_ instead, Kuro-chu." Fai continued. "When you combine it with the water, the water cools it down until it turns to rock. If that process went on and on, eventually it would be big enough to create an entirely new piece of land, so that eventually, people could call it a home!"

The gruff warrior folded his arms and smirked at Fai. "Wow, you've actually managed to prove me wrong, mage. I'll give you that, but I still don't buy it. Moreover, how do you explain 'light' and 'dark' working together? From what I've learned, those two are like good and evil: never working together and always fighting to the bitter end..."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong again, Kuro-pop!" Fai said, his head turning to the sky above. "In fact, just look up at the sky!"

Reluctantly, Kurogane followed Fai's gaze and realized what he was talking about. Perhaps he couldn't see it before since he probably wasn't paying any mind to it, but he could definitely see it now. The pitch black sky was dotted with billions of bright stars, with Kurogane also noticing a few shooting stars dash through. What really made it worth looking at, though, was the silky white moon that stood in the center of it all, the aura from it making the stars even brighter, but not enough to blot out the dark sky, making it the true embodiment of yin-and-yang!

"True, light and dark separately don't seem like much, and always seem to make people choose one over the other when it's explained as 'good' or 'evil'. But when you ignore that prospect and just leave them as they should be, the two combined could create something an amazing image such as the nighttime sky above us, or an unstoppable force in battle!" Fai exclaimed. Suddenly, a thought entered his mind. "Incidentally, what I had just mentioned sort of reminded me of–

"Heh, the two of us?" Kurogane chuckled, stretching out his knuckle to Fai.

"_Exactly_ like the two of us, Kuro-yang." Fai retorted, reaching out his knuckle to touch Kurogane's

_Just like yin and yang.

* * *

_

_**Well, that's the end! I hoped you enjoyed reading it, so good night everybody!**  
_


End file.
